Lets Talk
by MikoYami1
Summary: "Have you ever saw me cause trouble?" she walked to the picnic she had set up, "if so when?" Kakashi didn't answer he was racking his brain for answers trying to remember when he ever saw Shirahime cause trouble for people. He titled his head and read his book taking a seat next to her. It seemed like the opposite she was always saving people.


Title: Let's Talk

Pair: Kakaoc (KakaShira)

Commission (for):point commission :iconhatakehime:

Theme: N/A

Genre: Romance cute

Rating: PG

Warning: PG

Summary: N/A

World: High school

Chapters: N/A

Status: complete

Date started: 02-18-15

Date Finished: 02-26-15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:

Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the oc it is owned by :iconhatakehime:

Chapters: N/A

Extra: Another long one that was supposed to be a page and a half and ended up two. I really hope I didn't disappoint.

:iconmikoyami:

MikoYami - Add a Comment:

It was the natural order of things, correct order of life. That is if she wanted to survive the jungle known as high school. Cheerleads dated jocks, geeks dated other geeks and the class valedictorian stayed single. Shirahime one of the more popular girls in school; she was smart, a cheerleader and of course hot. She wanted to break that rule, take the risk date the class valedictorian.

It wouldn't be too difficult to get him to agree to a date, but that wasn't what was worrying her. What she worried about was if she could get him to like her. He was not what she had expected, he was cool, suave and completely good looking but he was also kind when he wasn't being lazy. He wasn't what she was supposed to be attracted to not by high school definition but she was.

"So Shirahime," one of the blond cheerleaders smirked at her, "what is your plan for Valentine's Day?" she questioned not really caring she really wanted to talk about her boyfriend and her plans. She was following the rules of high school dating a jock and teasing the nerdy kids. All things Shirahime didn't agree with.

Shirahime shook her head and smiled, "I don't think so," she lied she in reality did have plan and it was to win Hataka Kakashi's heart but if the others new they would interfere or get in the way heck even ignoring her and banning her from cheerleading. Besides she knew the blond didn't care about her plans wanting to talk about her own, "you?"

The blond began a long rant about her date going into detail how she planned how to please her boyfriend. Shirahime listened taking notes on what men liked, what to do. Being a virgin she wasn't as well equipped as some of her other friends.

A spiky, silver haired man walked past them. He was reading his usually perverted book written by one of the professors slash teachers in the school. Both girls glanced at him, Shirahime felt her cheeks turn a light shade of red, but decided to ignore handsome, valedictorian.

"I wish he was a jock or I would have dated him and showed him a good night," the blond said grabbing her stuff, "anyway I have to prepare for tomorrow," she left Shirahime. She didn't notice her friend glaring at.

"Yeah he is cute," Shirahime said waving of her friend off. She looked back at the departing silver haired man her mind formulating a plan. She didn't care if was breaking social code. She liked him he was sweet, kind and always helpful to her. She had to prove him wrong that she wasn't like any of the cheerleaders. She had her own thought and feeling she made her own choices and life.

She was kind to everyone, helpful to the teachers and protected the weak from the strong. She clearly didn't follow the rules built by low self-esteem teenaged kids who felt the social standards of high school were more important than bettering themselves, "I will prove him wrong,"

The next day valentines the school was littered with couples kissing in the hallway ignoring the students that want to get to class. Holding her pom-pom's she followed behind Kakashi as he walked through the holes lecturing few students that decided to go past making out.

"You know this is school grounds keep everything in your pants," he lectured and walked off not trying to do much with the students. He continued on walking giggling at page in the book. He seemed to avoiding the need to go to class, walking to the football field passing by it before stopping at a large tree.

He looked around staring at the beautiful decorations around the tree, a heart shaped balloon and scented candles surrounding a checkered blanket and a picnic basket. He let out a heavy breath and glanced behind him, "what are you planning Shirahime?" he questioned. He knew the girl was following him since the start of school, "I didn't think you type that enjoyed being late,"

"I guess you and I aren't playing hide and go seek," Shirahime said stepping out and smirking. She blushed getting ready to answer his question, "I thought the two of us can enjoy a date together," she was glad she didn't stutter. It was so much harder now then practicing in the mirror, now that she was facing him and his lack of smile was making it harder.

She understood his emotion his face was hidden under the mask. She could see when he was smiling understand when he was angry or annoyed like he was now. She walked in on his alone time, "damn it Kakashi," she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, "I am not like the other girls,"

He didn't say anything and stared at her, waiting for her to prove herself prove she was different. He was tired of the cheerleaders bulling anybody that didn't agree with them or chasing after the weak. Hated their screeching laughter when he walked by the halls, their disrespectful manner to everybody around them.

"Have you ever saw me cause trouble?" she walked to the picnic she had set up, "if so when?"

Kakashi didn't answer he was racking his brain for answers trying to remember when he ever saw Shirahime cause trouble for people. He titled his head and read his book taking a seat next to her. It seemed like the opposite she was always saving people.

"Can we please talk and get to know one another?" she questioned. It was her plan it was something simple, just talk and learn about one another. It was how other couples learned about one another, it was how she wanted to impress Kakashi.

The masked man stared at her but nodded. They spoke getting to know one another; listening to stories about their life, their likes and dislikes, and their personalities. Kakashi found out that he really enjoyed the blue eyed female. She smart, funny and beautiful, calling her hot would be an insult to her intelligence. They were late for their third period and fourth and the other classes after that. Their conversations got deep, speaking on emotional level, about their future and believe. The end of the day they were officially a couple.


End file.
